Music Box
by Black-Cat-Ligeia
Summary: "There's the finest of lines between Love and Hate, and you cross it all the time."
1. Eine

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
><em>Ao no ExorcistBlue Exorcist_ © Kazue Kato

Warnings: Eh.. Slight twincest and perversion?  
>Song of the Chapter: <em>Happy Birthday<em> by The Birthday Massacre  
>FYI: Any knowledge of the Demons not mentioned or described in the mangeanime will have come directly from my brother's Satanic Bible, or what I can find of the Bible online. Not to mention for the holy scriptures, too.

* * *

><p>"Young men will do't, if they come to't;<br>By cock, they are to blame."  
>-Ophelia, <em>Hamlet<em>;  
>Act IV, Scene V<p>

* * *

><p>Folding her junior high school uniform and putting it into one of the drawers of her dresser felt nostalgic, but Kagome smiled as she looked at the uniform of the school that she and her brother were going to be attending on scholarship. Although, she was reminded of an ice cream shoppe uniform with the colours..<p>

Almost.

"Kagome!"

The tanzanite-eyed female gave a short scream as Kazuo burst into her room without knocking, already clad in his own uniform for the new school. Kagome flushed as she scrambled to cover her scantily clad body from her brother, but only managed to do so with her arms, "What are you doing?"

Kazuo blinked as he looked at his sister, tilting his head slightly before he gave a small laugh, "That's all you're concerned with?"

The female stuck her tongue out at the older of her two brothers, "Yes, now why are you invading my room?"

The other tanzanite-eyed teen fully entered the room, closing the door behind him as he took his sister into his arms, nuzzling her cheek with a coy grin, "Can't I come see my _dear_ and _darling_ twin sister?"

The shrine maiden rolled her eyes at his question, "You see me everyday, idiot."

"Oh, I know," he replied, not once releasing her, "but how often do I get to see _this much_ of you?"

The blush on her cheekbones that had started to fade flared back to life at the suggestiveness, "I-idiot! What _really_ brought you up here!"

Kazuo pouted as he leaned back to look his sister in the eye, "Mother wanted to know if you finished packing yet, and that dinner is almost done."

Kagome gave him a sour look, "It's probably been done with all your fooling around, and yes, I'm done packing. I was just about to try on my uniform."

The male teen let his gaze travel to the innocent clothing lying on the bed, "Are you sure that's not a uniform for the local ice cream shoppe?"

Her cheeks puffed out as she pouted at her brother, "That's what I thought when I got a good look at it.."

Her brother released her as he moved to pick up the blazer, holding it in front of his torso as he turned to show Kagome, "How's this look?"

"Stunning."

"Really?" Just the fact that he believed her deadpanned reply had the muscles of her lower eyelid twitching, before she moved her arms to cross over her chest, slowly overcoming her earlier embarrassment. Kagome shook her head at Kazuo, "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

Kazuo ignored the blazer, thoughtlessly tossing it in the direction of the bed next to him, "Does that mean you're going to sell me to someone for money?"

"Idiot.."

Ignoring her staring relative, Kagome picked up the white shirt and skirt, slipping them on before buttoning the shirt up to properly tuck into her skirt. She looked at the blazer and tie, deciding against putting them on. Making her way to the door to her room, she looked over at her brother who picked up her tie to start playing with it, "Are you coming or what? Mother did say that she was almost done with dinner, no?"

"All right, all right," Kazuo consented, her tie around his shoulders, "I'm coming."

:-:

Kagome stared hard at her ceiling, not feeling an ounce tired; however, even if she wanted to sleep, the obnoxious older brother clinging to her as he lightly snored into her shoulder would most likely have kept her awake. Her stare melded into a glare, as if place all of the blame onto the poor structure, "Idiot.."

Turning to level her glare onto the crown of her brother's head, she could feel him shiver in his sleep, and a small smile of temporary fluttered onto her mouth before it was wiped off as Kazuo trapped her legs between his, and tightly wound his fingers into her thick mane of hair.

_'Why you—!'_

Perhaps castration would be a befitting punishment..

* * *

><p>Kazuo stared at his sister as she dozed in the back seat of the car that was only used for long trips, or should the weather be bad enough that walking on foot wasn't a possibility. Their mother sat behind the wheel, eyes straight ahead, but that didn't hinder her from making small talk with her conscious child, "Do you know any reason why Kagome might be tired enough that she's asleep? I did tell the two of you to go to bed early so that you'd both be able to leave and get settled in the day before classes start, didn't I?"<p>

The son looked to the side of his mother's face, "You did. Maybe Kagome was just to anxious to sleep?"

The mother of three hummed to herself, "Even so, she wouldn't have passed out before the car was even started, Kazuo."

The tanzanite-eyed teen scratched his cheek with a finger, "I have no clue, mom."

"Huh. All right.."

The tone of her voice told him that she didn't particularly believe him, but would let it drop for now as the two of remained awake, while awaiting for the time to pass fast enough for the two of them to be dropped off at True Cross Academy. Five while minutes on the dot passed before the matriarch spoke up again, "I know this is a bit late to be asked, but just why did the two of you decide to become exorcists?"

Kazuo looked away from the western vehicle driving right along side them, flag by the side mirror flapping in the wind madly, "A whimsical decision. We don't have any solid reasoning behind it, sorry."

"What about your tuition?"

"Kagome and I managed to scrape by and have been given scholarships to attend."

"That's good," his mother admitted, giving a soft smile, "but you two have to make sure to take care of yourselves while you're here, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman looked at him for the brief moment from the corner of her eye, "Make sure to pass it onto Kagome when she wakes up, all right?"

"I will."

Kazuo tuned out the world, elbow propped up on the handle on the inside of the car door, intently staring at the car next to them.

:~:

"_You're no fun!"_

_Kazuo stuck his tongue out at his sister, only to be gifted with a stinging kick to his shin, leaving him hopping on one foot while he held the abused calf in both hands. In turn, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, taking back her stuffed doll from before leaving him there to continue playing by herself._

"_That hurt.." Unwillingly tears burned that back of his eyes, as what always happened when the two had a spat that separated them for a short while before they would make up. Letting go of his leg, the boy sat down where he stood, glaring at the ground, bitterness souring the taste in his mouth as the cooling wind made him shiver._

_The child itched around the edges of the scrape he got earlier that day._

_Kazuo's glare lessened as confusion overtook childish anger, little shadows fluttering in and out of his line of vision. Finding the shadows remotely interesting, the boy continued staring at the ground, watching the various sizes coming and going. _

_Glancing up, he gave an unboyish scream, falling backwards onto his back, hastily crawling away from the floating black balls with small tails. _

_Kagome come up to her brother, staring at the little black things with her brow furrowed, blowing at one to make it leave her alone. _

"_What are they?"_

"_I don't know.."_

:~:

"Aren't we deep in thought.."

Kazuo blinked, taking his head out of his palm to look back at his bedraggled twin, who was entranced by the lightened sky that had been dark before she fell asleep, "So what if I was?"

She looked over at him, "You might break your brain if you think too much."

"Oh really?"

Kagome shrugged, "Either that, or you might get lost."

The male twin gave a snort through his nose, "As if."

His cheeks coloured at the snicker that sounded from the back seat, "Shut up.."

Ignoring him, the female exorcist-to-be turned to their mother, "The sun was just starting to rise when we left right?"

"Mhm."

"How much longer do you think it'll be before we arrive at True Cross Academy?"

"It shouldn't be that much longer you two."

"Yay~" Both twin chorused in monotone.

Their mother gave a small laugh, "Oh, the house is going to be quiet with the two of you living on campus. Be sure to write when you're able to, all right? Oh! Call tonight when both of the two of you get settled in properly, will you?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"... there's rue<br>for you; and here's some for me: we may call it  
>herb-grace o' Sundays: O you must wear your rue with<br>a difference."  
>-Ophelia, <em>Hamlet<em>;  
>Act IV, Scene V<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now, if any of you know just what rue is, besides a plant, congrats, but for those of you that don't; it's a very bitter plant often used for abortions back in the day. Or, that's what I've <strong>**read when brushing up on the significance of Ophelia giving the plant to Gertrude. As for having Kazuo in this.. honestly, I couldn't decide if I wanted yaoi, or not. There still might be some, who knows.  
><strong>


	2. Zwei

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
><em>Ao no ExorcistBlue Exorcist_ © Kazue Kato

Song of the Chapter: _Isolation_ by Alter Bridge, _Taste of India_ by Aerosmith

EDIT: I noticed a goof, and this is only the first edit of a few to fully correct any grammatical errors that I spot while reading over what I've written.

* * *

><p>"... I heard you were saucy at my gates,<br>and allowed your approach to wonder at you  
>than to hear you."<br>-Olivia, _Twelfth Night_;  
>Act I, Scene V<p>

* * *

><p>"We should explore."<p>

"Not a chance. I don't want to wind up lost."

"Not of the entire town! Just of the campus."

"I doubt that they would let students in at a time like this."

"So?"

"'So?' I don't want to get in trouble!"

"So long as no one knows, we won't get in any trouble."

"How many times have I heard that, and it backfires?"

"Eh.."

"Admit it, you know I'm right."

"No! Besides, not all of the times wound up backfiring on us."

"Name one time, then."

"Remember when we went over a friend's house after school when we were kids?"

"That time may have not backfired on us, but it got them grounded!"

"All you wanted to know was if there was a time that never backfired on us. You didn't make any other requirements."

"Tch. Fine, name another time that doesn't involve misfortune on others around us at the time."

"Ooh~ When we shirked out on our classroom duties in Junior High that one time."

"That got everyone punished."

"Oh yeah.."

"Third times the charm. Try again."

"..I can't.."

"Come on~ Don't tell me that your wisdom memory is failing you now!"

"Fine—"

Mephisto grinned as he listened to the banter occurring between the male and female twins, he had to admit to himself that they were quite amusing as the conversation continued."

"—What about that one time that we visited our relatives?"

"That got their dog blamed."

"It did?"

"Yes, and that was three strikes. You lose."

"No fair!"

_'Perhaps I should introduce myself?'_ However, looking over at their antices—trying to out tongue one another—the demon decided against it. Then again, they could be even more entertaining than they already are, but there is always the off chance that they may seem that, and as soon as he were to talk to them, they'd be dull and boring.

The green-eyed principal tapped his haired chin with a finger; decisions, decisions..

Taking the chance, Mephisto made his way over to the twins still in their contest Despite the fact that there was no rain that day, the demon opened his ice cream-handled umbrella as he made his way over to the students in matching casual clothing.

:-:

Their argument was at a standstill, and neither one of them was gaining any sort of ground on the other with the tonguing contest, so when a man in white with blue hair made his way over to them, and flamboyantly greeting them, it was safe to say that they were surprised and accidentally bit their tongues.

"Ow.."

"My apologises.. Now, who may you two be?"

Kagome and Kazuo looked over the man from head to toe with their tanzanite irises.

"I like his goatee."

"I like his eyes better."

"His eyes seem a bit droopy to me.."

"His ears aren't bad."

"I almost want a copy of his outfit."

"Is that an ice cream handle on his umbrella?"

"His hair colour could use some work."

Mephisto felt one of his eyebrows twitch at the observations made to his person, but he couldn't deny that they were amusing. Not only were they amusing, they were strange to say the least. Kind of reminded him of his younger brother. Quietly sighing, he put a hand to tip his hat and expose his face more to the shorter twins, "I am Johann Faust the Fifth, the principal of True Cross Academy."

Four eyes blinked at him, before they introduced themselves with more commentary.

"I'm Higurashi Kazuo—"

"—And I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Are you named after the book 'Faust' by any chance?"

"Why 'the Fifth?' Is that a popular name in your family?"

The demon chuckled at the two of them, "It's quite a popular name in my family, but I'm not _quite_ sure if my family name traces itself back to such a tale. Might I ask why you both are attending the academy?"

"We're here to become exorcists."

"Ah," he nodded, "and, is it safe to assume that you're both twins, then?"

"Of course."

The male pointed to himself, "I'm the older twin."

The female stuck her tongue out at Kazuo momentarily, before pointing to herself also, "I'm the younger twin. Just because he's the older of us doesn't make him the mature one in the least."

The brother poked his sister's cheek, "You are so cruel.."

She poked him back, "As are you."

_'These two could be a good source of constant entertainment for him, that much was for sure.'_ Mephisto reached into his pocket for show, "Despite the fact that new student orientation isn't for another couple days, do the two of you have what you need for your classes to become exorcists?"

"I know we need books.."

"We were going to look around the school to see where the classes might be held.."

"Ah, I see," the demon nodded, watching as one twin elbowed the other for the offhanded comment, "then allow me to explain. Not only will you be attending regular school, but cram school which is right after your regular classes and devoted to aiding you in becoming exorcists."

"Regular—"

"—And cram school?"

"That's correct." He closes one eyes to observe the two of them, "Although, not everyone here is attending to become what the two of you are here for, so.."

"Keep quiet?"

"You could say that, and you'll need special keys to get to the cram school for those classes."

"What kind of key?"

"Magic?"

"In a way," Mephisto could tell that he liked these two, and pulled his hand out of his empty pocket to produce to twin keys for the twins, "these are the keys that you need to access the cram school. Just use them on any door and you'll be instantly brought to it."

"Awesome~"

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Two two gingerly took the keys, one each and stared at them. Kazuo was the first to look up at the principal, "So, are we allowed to wander the school?"

The demon blinked, before putting a hand to cup his chin, "Well, you'll be shown where everything is on orientation day, so I guess 'no,' but I should inform you that your exorcist class will be held in Room 1106 this year, and those classes start the day of orientation."

Kagome's head rose as she pouted at the blue-haired man, "You're no fun.."

The man patted the two of them on the head, "Now, now. Surely there must be something else that'll entertain the two of you until the orientation.."

"Besides getting lost?"

"Sneaking into where we aren't allowed?"

"Why not visit the amusement park, or something?" Mephisto suggested, spreading his arms out with his eyes closed.

Kagome and Kazuo looked at each other, before turning to the taller male, "No thanks."

He deflated at the answer, "Why not? It's called Mephyland!"

"'Mephyland?'"

"That _almost_ sounds illegal."

Mephisto blinked at the two of them, listen as the two went off into their own little world that revolved solely around them alone. There was nothing wrong with the name of his amusement park! He could help, but repress pouting in public.

"I wanna see what your dorm room looks like~"

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls's dormitory."

His green eyes watched them leave him where he was as they went off to who knew where, caught up in their own little conversation.

"Wanna see my room then?"

"Girls aren't allowed there, idiot."

"It's not like you're going to try and seduce anyone in there that isn't me. They don't suit your tastes."

"And what do you know of what my tastes are in men, anyway? How do you know I don't prefer women?"

"Ooh~ Can I watch if you do?"

"Pervert!"

"So are you."

"At least I don't flaunt it like an accomplishment!"

"Meh! I just want to sleep until the orientation.."

"Afraid to get lost?"

"No, just a bit too much of a hassle if you ask me."

"Ah, that's true. So.. sleep until orientation, then?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

* * *

><p>Kagome and Kazuo were standing in the courtyard with the rest of the new first years—observing just who might be their classmates for the year, who they might become friends with, or who might annoy them to some degree—after having had the freshman representative make a speech in the auditorium. One nudged the other, pointing to one student with elven ears.<p>

"I like his ears."

The other frowned, "I like his shoulders."

A tongue was their answer, as well as a sentence garbled around it, "I like his jaw, too."

The shoulders-twin wrinkled their nose, "His build isn't bad either."

"Insane."

"Mental."

Both of them ignored the confused looks of the other freshmen around them that stared if they had been within hearing range of their short conversation. Perhaps there was something wrong with the two of them that no one knew about, but them?

:-:

Both of them followed after the boy with the elven ears up the escalator, still staring at the back of his head as he expressed his awe at the fact that this was such a large school.

"From this view, his ears and jaw look so nice~"

"Tch. His shoulder and build are clearly better."

The three girls behind them couldn't help, but stare at the twins.

"Though he does have a point, what type of school needs escalators? Kids these days need exercise!"

"I agree, maybe this is some sort of anime convention masquerading as a school to fool the kids attending?"

"I wouldn't put it past the principal."

Ahead of them, Rin paused in his observations of the new school that he was going to be attending as an exorcist-to-be, rubbing the back of his neck as he didn't trust himself to look behind him at the two that were clearly making commentary about his person in some way.

Creepy..

:-:

Rin sat at one of the desks shown to them in one of the classrooms the teacher brought them to; however, he quieted at the commentary of the three girls from before on the escalator that were behind the two making commentary about him. He put his chin in his palm, _'I'd rather take those creepy observations than this.'_

"Found him~"

"I wanna tug his ears~"

"Why not wrap your arms around his shoulders?"

"Stroke his jaw?"

"Wait! Massage his body?"

The son of Satan shivered as the comments became more perverse since he last heard them made. Maybe he spoke too soon about rather wanting to listen to their commentary over criticism?

:-:

"Aw.. We lost sight of him."

Kagome righted herself up at her brother's statement, planting both hands on her hips, "Well, we'll always see him, so it won't be that bad to not find him for the rest of today. We already know what he looked like, don't we?"

"Of course."

"And, now we go to Room 1106.."

Kazuo perked up, "Wonder whose going to be in our class~"

"Who knows." Kagome pulled out the key that Mephisto had given to her, "Now let's choose a door."

:-:

Standing in front of the door, one twin watched as the other opened it, revealing the room that they were going to be using for whatever the duration was going to be. Kagome and Kazuo stared back at those that looked up at their entry and stared back at them. They both looked at the other, and then back at the class of seven.

Kagome gave a polite bow, soon followed by her brother.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Higurashi Kazuo."

Righting themselves, Kazuo led his sister to the desks in the middle row behind the first at the front of the class. Kagome looked around the classroom, wondering at just how it got into the state that it was in now, before setting the two books needed for the class in front of herself and her brother as they took their seats.

"Who do you think the teacher is?"

Kazuo crossed his arms, "Not a clue."

"Good, we're on the same page."

Looking over to his right from the corner of his eye, he engaged the purple-haired classmate in a staring contest before she huffed and looked away. His sister looked over at the group of three to their left, where one frowned while the pink-haired male winked at her with a flirty smile and wave. The one wearing glasses said something in a whisper to the flirt that took his attention.

The twin faced the blackboard with the other.

"This is boring."

"Tell me about it."

"Shall I repeat myself?"

"Nah." Kazuo sat up straight and leaned one elbow on the desk, "Wait~ I've got an idea!"

"Shall I ask you to inform me of what it is?"

"Certainly."

:-:

Staring at the door after watching Mephisto Pheles transform into a small white dog, Rin Okumura grapsed the handle and opened the door of Room 1106. His blue eyes widened as a flush darkened his cheeks.

A few pairs of eyes looked over at him, four of which belongs to the tanzanite-eyed twins in the center of the room in an awkward position—they were twins, so it was a bit to take in for the son of Satan to see the female twin perched upon the male with her legs on either side of his hips, arms around his shoulders as he sat backwards on a side-turned chair with one leg propped up on the desk behind the one they were at, his hands resting merrily on her waist.

Rin could feel his blood pressure rising as he had to try to calm himself down to prevent a nosebleed; however, one hand covered the lower part of his face regardless.

"He looks better from the front~"

"True, you can appreciate his body this way."

One twin smacked the other on the arm, "Not true! His hair makes his ears look adorable."

The demon-human could faintly hear Mephisto in his dog form give a light cough.

_'This is not normal!'_

Averting his eyes from the pair, he only managed to introduce his name before he took a seat in front of the incestuous twins, as it was the only place he felt safe enough, as he wouldn't have to look at them. The principal-dog took the seat next to him and put his paws on the table, "Quite the pair they are.. wouldn't you agree, Rin?"

He kept quiet, able to feel the twins's stare on his back. It didn't help that the slightest bit of blood was starting to make its way out of his nose, the blush ever omnipresent on his face.

On top of that, his younger brother walking in and failing at introducing himself from two students certainly didn't make it any more awkward.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you are sick of self-love, Malvolio, and taste<br>with a distempered appetite."  
>-Olivia, <em>Twelfth Night<em>;  
>Act I, Scene V<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue! Why you take up so much space, and so easy for me to do? This was fun to write, but what wasn't fun was having to redo my drawing of nude!older!demonic!Rin all over from scratch! I only had his irises left to do. Sad. Review with criticism?<br>**


	3. Drei

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
><em>Ao no Exorcist<em> © Kazue Kato

Song of the Chapter: _God Thinks_ by Voltaire, _Daughter of Evil_ by Kagamine Rin, _Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance_ by Hatsune Miku

* * *

><p>"[Aside] Then poor Cordelia!<br>And yet not so; I am sure, my love's  
>More richer than my tongue."<br>-Cordelia, _King Lear_;  
>Act I, Scene I<p>

* * *

><p>Standing out in the hall at the request of their teacher when the vial broke, riling up the hobgoblins—who was the same age as them to their amazement—the rest of the students were shrouded in a tense atmosphere from what had transpired with the twins standing among them, off in their own little world as Kazuo busied himself playing with his sister's hair, braiding it only to take it back out to try and put knots in the thick mane.<p>

Despite the oddity that was the decor of the hallway, the rest of the students were able to fully study the equally as odd siblings that were in their class. Kazuo was the taller of the two, only by what looked to be two and a half centimetres, though, with his black hair held up into a high ponytail that ended at his shoulders. Comparing their faces together, his was easily masculine with feminine undertones while his sister's was all feminine. Onto the sister, her hair fell to the small of her back thickly – in all actuality, both of their hair was thick, fringes falling into their eyes to give them a bit of a coy look.

Both of them looked a tad pale, but that could have just been the lighting.

Shima stood with Konekomaru and Bon, admiring the Kagome's bust, before raising a brow at the two, "That was quite the display the two of you put on."

Kazuo paused and abandoned Kagome's hair as he looped his arms around her shoulder, eliciting a giggle from the female student, "Of course, I'm the only one Kagome will do that with."

Izumo scoffed at the two of them, "Clearly both of you aren't fit to be exorcists."

Two pairs of tanzanite eyes locked onto the girl, "Really? Then your attitude is what'll get you killed right off the bat."

The purple-haired girl gave him a glare after giving an indignant sound, while Kagome tugged on her brother's high ponytail, "Don't be mean."

"Tch." He buried his nose in her hair, "Only stating a real possibility, no need to manhandle me."

"I'm not manhandling you, I'm abusing you."

He tightened his hold on her shoulders, "So cruel!"

"You need to stop pigging out too, you'll wind up fat."

"I am not fat!" Kazuo pulled back to give Kagome a cross look, "Nor am I in any danger of being fat. My metabolism is too fast for that to happen."

"No wonder why you look all skin and bones. We need to slow down your metabolism, then."

"Don't you dare!"

"I do too dare."

Rubbing the back of his head, Shima decided to interrupt the twins's little argument, "Maa.. How'd the two of you get your mashou?"

The two looked at him, before looking up at the ceiling, "Well, we were kids."

_'That only tells when you got it, not how..'_

Suguru looked at the pink-haired priest, scowl on his face, "Since when do you get off on asking things like that?"

The boy looked over at the pierced male, "It doesn't hurt to have a little conversation."

Suguro furrowed his brow at his friend, _'You just want to try and impress her.'_

"We don't mind~"

The priest gave Kagome a smile, "That's good, yes?"

"Mhm." She nodded to her classmate, "I got my mashou from a person that became one of my friends actually. She adorable~"

"She's a cat."

"She's a Cat Sith, thank you very much."

"You befriended a cat?"

Kazuo and Kagome looked over to Izumo who had her arms crossed over chest. The younger twin gave her a curious look, "She lives with us now, but yes. Is it so bad to befriend a cat?"

"Only the strange do as such."

The older twin stuck his tongue out at his female classmate, "You're strange for saying as such."

Kagome gave a small snicker behind one of her hands, easily failing as she turned to conceal it as Izumo gave her a glare. At the sound of the door opening, the students in the hallway turned to look at the younger Okumura twin, "I'm sorry for the wait. Let us continue our lesson in a different classroom."

:-:

"Why did you lie?"

Kagome looked over at Kazuo, "What do you mean?"

"About how you got your mashou."

She looked up at the sky as the two of them meandered in the courtyard of the school, not yet willing to part to the solitary that were their dormitories despite the fact that many other people occupied them as well. She pushed her back against his, forcing him to lean forward, "I just want to see whether or not he tries to talk about liking animals to get my attention while talking to me next time."

"If that's the case, then you should have romanticized it a little more." He pushed back against her, "It might have gotten a few of them going to listen to your storytelling skills."

"True~"

"By the way," Kazuo flipped through the books they needed while Pages, "Did you catch what our teacher said our homework was for tomorrow? I wasn't paying attention."

"Tch, you were trying to get Rin's attention." Kagome shook her head, "It's in one of the books. Just read both halfway and you'll be sure to get the assignment done."

"All right." The older twin paused to look over his shoulder at his sister, "Back onto mashou, when did we receive ours? Well, when did you get yours? I know I got mine when we were young from a scratch by Kirara, not you."

"Not a clue, but it was when we were toddlers. Mom was telling me about how I had what looked like a mosquito bite on my ear." Kagome shrugged, "It's probably from those little black things that I can blow away with my breath."

Kazuo faced away from her, but reached over his shoulder to grab a hold of a lock of her hair, bringing it to lay over his shoulder to play with, "That makes sense."

A few moments passed by the two in silence; however, it didn't last long as the older of the two turned back to look over at his sister, "What are the people like in your dorm?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Some are nice to be around, there are those that stereotypically gossip about this and that, as well as talk about boys or who they want to date. There are some tomboys, one of which is my roommate."

"Really?" He twirled the lock of hair around his finger, "I don't pay attention to my roommate or any of the others that reside in the dormitories."

"Is it because I'm not there~?"

Kazuo sent a smile over his shoulder to his sister, "You know me all too well~"

"Of course I do!" Kagome poked at her lower eyelid, "By the way, do we have some European blood in our background?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, we have non-brown eyes."

Kazuo looked up to the sky in thought, "You may be right.."

"What time is it?"

"I don't have a watch."

"Guess."

Grumbling, the brother looked to where the sun was, squinting as the light entered his eyes. Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, he hummed before replying to his sister, "I have to say about seven."

Kagome sighed, "We probably have to get back to our dorms now."

"I don't want to."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they took their dear sweet time working up the energy needed to stand up and go to their rooms to sleep.

"Are you sure I can't sneak into the girl's dormitory?"

"Idiot!"

* * *

><p>"Every religion in the world that has destroyed people is based on love."<br>-Anton LaVey

* * *

><p><strong>This one's not as long as the other two chapters, sorry. However, I am toying with a stupid idea concerning Kagome and Kazuo, but I'm trying my best to work out the kinks in it to make it not incredibly stupid to have to read through. I don't think reading through all the Princes, Generals, Dukes, and all the other positions demons have in Hell is helping the idea any. Criticism, please?<br>**


End file.
